Me duelen tus lágrimas
by ArgolMerluza
Summary: Aioria está tan pesaroso de haber embaucado a Marin, con la asgardiana Lyfia (mencionada) y hará hasta lo imposible por conseguir su perdón. (Leanlo y comenten sin miedo, todos sus reviews serán todo oído) Drabble Marin x Aioria


**¿Qué tal queridos lectores? ¿Bien, mal? Bueno sea cual sea su estado de ánimo, les doy una invitación a que lean mi historia, necesito reviews constructivos, yo me equivocó, como todo ser humano, no tengan asco en leer, si no soy un tipo malo.**

 **Bueno... Ahora los deleitaré con un nuevo y hermoso shipeo en Drabble (Marin x Aioria), espero que les guste y puedan criticarla con su ojo lector, je creo que ya me exhalte, pero me gustaría que mi fanfic sea de gusto, no de disgusto.**

 **Y prontito haré uno de Saori x Seiya, aún tengo planes para el futuro.**

 **Como dije, no guarden lisuras y comenten, no me ofenderé, si todos solemos darnos de tropezones y para ello es el impulso a salir adelante, a avanzar así sea por un camino muy estrecho, con obstáculos, pero lo pasaré, magullado, agitado, les juro que seguiré ese camino, hasta llegar a la cima.**

 **~0~**

 **Disclaimers: Saint Seiya (Tipo Clásico) pertecene a Masami Kurumada ©. Yo solo soy un pionero que escala el conocimiento de progresar, así sea lento, sin dar de pasos atrás, sin hacer copia de nadie, ya que eso es plagio, y nadie quiere un copión.**

 **~0~**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Me duelen tus lágrimas**

 **Capítulo Único**

Marin se había entrado de que Aioria, fue a Asgard y que una chica llamada Lyfia se pasó de babosa, ya que ella es la representación de Odin, sin embargo, no le daba derecho a propasarse con alguien que ya tenía dueña, los ojos azulados de la pelirroja brillan en lágrimas, no sabia como dar su reacción. ¿O perdonarlo? ¿O terminar su relación con el caballero de leo?.

— ¡Te divertiste en Asgard! — dándole de empujones —¡La viste con una mirada afectuosa! Apuesto a que te gustó estar con Lyfia.

Aioria sujetaba las muñecas de la guerrera del águila — De ninguna manera, Marin, yo cumplía mi deber como caballero de Athena, fuimos revividos por Odin — la chica se libera de su agarre, permaneciendo con el ceño fruncido — Jamás tuve interés en Lyfia.

Marin estaba furiosa, algo que jamás sintió en su vida cotidiana, para ella Lyfia es una invasora que se coló en su relación, temía por una ruptura amorosa, de que la abandone con una mujer de cosmos superior.

— ¡Mentiroso! — haciendo pedazos una pila de roca — Sé que te agradó su compañía, sólo porque es más femenina que yo — las lágrimas brotan de nuevo por sus ojos — ¿Y que me dices de Mu? Me contó lo bien pegado que estás con Lyfia.

Una gran punzada hirió el corazón de Aioria, deplorandose como un cobarde e indigno, por dejarse coquetear por Lyfia. Marin estaba en toda su razón de reclamarle sobre su infidelidad — No me gusto esa mujer, la ayudé por órdenes de Athena.

Marin se detiene en medio umbral.

— ¡Te la pasastes bien en Asgard! — gritando y apuntándolo con un dedo — ¡Y fui la última en enterarse sobre tus aventuras!.

Aioria paso su mano en su corta melena, estaba tan estresado que no sabía como apaciguar la furia de Marin, ella tiene razón ya que su estadía en Asgard, fue por la mujer de melena celeste.

— Pertenece a la realeza, es representante de Odin, tenía que ayudarla — alzando su vos.

— Me traicionaste — solloza — Yo te amaba y tu me reemplazas por una representante de no se qué.

— De Odin — Aioria corrige.

— ¡Qué me importa! — sus pies se hecharon a correr, pero Aioria la atrae — ¡Sueltame, embustero! ¡Vete mejor con su queridisima Lyfia!.

Un par de brazos fuertes, rodean el delgado y esbelto cuerpo de la amazona, abriendo más sus ojos, de verdad Aioria estaba arrepentido de haber embaucado a Marin con la asgardiana, tanta vergüenza y el estar apesadumbrado, fue lo suficiente para convencerla.

— Marin, perdoname por ser un zopenco — acariciaba la coronilla de la pelirroja — Éste peso de responsabilidad, me ha consumido y yo estoy abatido con verte sufrir — poco a poco disminuía el enojo de Marin — Tienes razón en airarte, pero tus lágrimas me duelen aún más que tu rechazo, fui poco hombre, yo...no te merezco.

La amazona de águila, niega cuando le dijo que no es apto para ella — Aioria, te amo con cada célula de mi ser, por ello, había quebrantado el protocolo de las amazonas y por ti, dejé mi máscara — Llevaba meses sin usarla, hasta la rompió — Te lo pido, no te...

Un beso robo su aliento y callo sus palabras. Marin rodea sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, comprendiendo que en el puesto de ella, ninguna mujer o diosa cabera, es decir, en el corazón de Aioria. Marin finalmente lo perdonó y él olvidó que una ves conoció a Lyfia, ella es parte de su fúnebre pasado, algo que lo ha desechado por el resto de su vida. La única mujer que complementa su emoción es Marin.

 **~0~**

 **Como os dije, es mi primer Drabble, y no sientan vergüenza de comentar a un extraño como yo, las críticas no siempre son buenas, pero tampoco hay que verlas de mala gana, e hice un pequeño Drabble de Marin x Aioria, espero que sea de su deleite.**

 **Sinceramente me chocó Lyfia, osea, ¡guau! Su aparición fue tan repentina que ya hay historias de Lyfia x Aioria :s, raro no, pero así quiso Kurumada y se respetará a los fans, pero yo opto por el Marin x Aioria.**

 **Vamos amigos. Comenten sin regateos, aquí nadie se los va a comer.**


End file.
